1. Field of the Invention:
This invention is a buffer amplifier capable of retaining a high voltage from input to output and capable of coupling to highly capacitive loads. The input impedance can be tailored up to a hundred thousand ohms via component value selection. The frequency range is 0.5 Hz to 6 KHz for highly capacitive loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A patentability search was conducted which disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,246,252; 3,457,520; 3,534,283; 3,573,646; 3,668,539; 3,983,503; 4,048,575; 4,103,248; and 4,183,020.
The present amplifier offers the following advantages over the prior art;
It is capable of driving highly capacitive loads over a wide frequency range. Most high voltage amplifiers presently available are not capable of driving large capacitive loads.
The high input impedance of the first amplification stage allows the placement of relatively large matching or loading impedances precisely.
The amplifier can handle high input voltages from vacuum tube circuits directly without the use of vacuum tubes of its own.
Most commercially available high voltage amplifiers require plus and minus high voltage power supplies for power. On the other hand, this amplifier requires only a single power supply.
The gain of the amplifier is easily adjusted because the gain is determined solely by four resistors, which can be potentiometers.
The impedance of the input load is easily verified due to the passive nature of the input impedance matching circuit, which is capable of matching a wide range of input impedances.
The components utilized are inexpensive and few in number.